Too Good To Be True
by miss hollywood xx
Summary: Miley and Jake grew apart.. or so they thought. So what happens when Jake finds out that wasn't the case? and when Miley's Dad plans Hannah a European tour? [JM] [LO] [MOC]
1. Surprises

Note: I don't own this, I just like writing stories  
Also, I don't think the birthday I use in this is Miley's one in the show, I just needed it to be at the beginning of the summer! 

**Summertime Chapter 1 - Papers**

_**Miley's Diary**_

It's been exactly two months. Everyone expected me to be all depressed after he left, but really... I just dealt with it. It wasn't like we had known each other that well anyway. I mean, I'm not gonna lie, I was upset, but I got over it. I wrote him a letter, I called him, and he never wrote or called back. It wasn't like there was much more to dwell on.  
Love, Miley

_**Two months ago**_

_** Jake's POV**_

"Cut That's a wrap, Jake that was beautiful...," quipped the director of my movie, Shellie Jacobson. "Break time, everyone I want everyone back on set in an hour and ready to roll in an hour and a half " I went to my chair and looked for my cell phone. Holly came skipping up. "Jake I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your phone. " She smiled her fake little smile. "Um, thanks." I said. "Did anyone call? Did Miley call?" Holly frowned. "Of course not. I don't really think that little girl likes you much. Didn't she push you off the wall?" I turned. "Holly, why don't you stop flirting with me. I don't like you. You're obnoxious and you need to mind your own business." I couldn't stop myself before I lashed out at her. But I didn't feel bad at all. Nobody talks about Miley like that in front of me.

**_CURRENT TIME _**

**_Miley's Birthday, June 7th.  
Lilly's POV_**

"Now, can you two keep a secret?" Robbie looked at us. Oliver and I shrugged. "Sure we can." Oliver replied, but I managed to get out, "Well it depends"  
"Lilly " "Okay, I guess I can " I said hastily.  
"Well," said Robbie, "Hannah Montana just got a European tour. I'm going to surprise Miley when she gets home. You two are invited, I already spoke with your parents, so if you want to come, you're welcome to tag along as Lola and whoever you decide to become, Oliver. Oh, and the tour goes to Romania... but don't tell Miley yet That's the biggest surprise "

Oliver looked excited. "I'll be Lola's boyfriend Ol... no, Omar, no wait, uhhh...," He trailed off.  
"Boyfriend? No boyfriend of mine is gonna be named Omar " I protested.  
Robbie rolled his eyes. "I take it you two are coming? Miley should be home any minute, I gotta go call Jay in London to tell him its all together"  
Oliver was still deep in thought. "Octavian, no... wait, I'll be rock star Jason Onyx, but just call me Onyx as my nickname " I laughed. "It's weird, but I like it."

**_3rd person_**

The door opened and Miley came bursting in. "Hey ya'll My Daddy said he had some kind of surprise for me"  
Lilly and Oliver tried to look confused. "Well, we don't know anything about it."

Robbie came back in. "It's good I'm about to tell her, cause you two can't keep secrets," He smiled. "Bud, You know Jay? In London? He just set us up for a two-week Europe tour, Lilly and Oliver included since it's summer"  
Miley looked ecstatic. "Really? When do we go? I cannot WAIT "

**_Miley's Diary_**

Hello... I'm in flight to London right now Oliver and Lilly are next to me, they're sleeping on each other. They should just get together already. I mean, "Lola and Onyx" are together! I can't believe Daddy let Oliver keep that name If you can't tell, I'm much happier than I was last entry. Not only am I on my way to Europe, I met a cute boy at the beach a few weeks ago. I think he might be the one to make things look up. His name is Simon, and he's not 12 (I thought I would mention that, since last time I met someone on the beach, he really was 12 ) The good thing is, even though I like him, I won't really miss him on this trip because I don't know him that well. But I think I'm going to ask him out to the end of summer luau when I get back! I play London tomorrow night, it should be wild. (That's a new word I picked up from Simon ) Anyway, I guess I'm a little disappointed I won't be going to Romania, but I really shouldn't care. Jake who? Lol Anyway, this flight is SO boring. Jackson is going crazy, since he hates long flights. I wrote Jake a letter the other week, saying I think it's over, and blah blah... so he should cut his losses. Mostly I wrote it so I don't have to feel bad about going out with Simon when I get back But the

ahh I had to stop right there, they started to bring out sodas and stuff, so Oliver and Lilly woke up. I don't like writing in front of people, I almost always feel like they're reading over my shoulder. We should be in London in about an hour. I'm so excited, and Daddy said there's another surprise for me I cannot wait : Love, miles

_**Jake's POV**_

Today was an exhausting day. No wonder Frankie Muniz quit. My mind began to wander. I thought of her, Miley. The thing I always thought about... I must have fallen asleep because I knew I was dreaming of her, but the next thing I knew someone was calling me. "Jake " Holly's assistant, Kimberleigh, came running over. "You will not believe what I found in Holly's trailer. Letters From Molly! "  
"Miley ?' My breath caught in my throat, and I jumped from my chair. Kimberleigh nodded. "I don't want Holly to know I gave these to you. You know she's obsessed with you... but stopping your mail? I swear my contract is up soon...," She finished. "Thanks Kim " I said. Kim nodded again and started off.  
I collapsed into my chair. I tore open the first envelope, from nearly two months ago. My stomach lurched. _Miley probably thinks I never wrote back_, I thought.

The paper was pink, and covered in her girlish cursive. It was from a week or so after I'd left.

Dear Jake,  
I miss you. I hate to put it so bluntly, but maybe that's what I need to say. Four months feels like forever. When you get back, I swear we'll be together everyday. Maybe this is scaring you? Do I sound like a stalker? Famous people are used to that. Not that I would know. But that reminds me, when you get back I have something important to tell you. Not right away, I need to be sure I can trust you. I mean, not that I don't already, I just need to be sure. Well look at me wasting your time with a letter like this. How has your movie been going? I always wanted to do a movie, that is, if I was famous. Anyway, I have been listening to so much music lately, it makes me feel so inspired for writing. Maybe I'll write you a song? I'm sure you're getting tired of hearing my silly banter. Lilly and Oliver send their hellos. And now I've got to say goodbye. I mean, I have to sign off... end the letter. Hellogoodbye? Love Miley xo

Her letter, it was exactly how I'd been feeling. I didn't have her address, but now I did. I could write to her But my eyes fell upon the other letter... It was from a week ago. It was typed.

Jake,  
Well, I guess you're busy, or something... I'm writing to tell you I think that we should probably forget about each other. I mean, I'm gonna forget you. I'm pretty sure you've already forgotten about me. Don't feel bad, people grow apart. I'll miss you. I'll miss us, whatever we had for that few short weeks. Good luck. Maybe I'll see you when you get back. - Miley P.S. I'm out of town Until August, in Europe, not Romania though.  
see you around in a few months, if you meant that.

I never felt so empty in my life. I'd lost Miley, all because of a stupid career.

_**Back on the plane...**_

The plane had just landed and Miley, Oliver and Lilly were getting restless. Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom. "Welcome to Romania "


	2. Reunited kinda

Hey, thanks for all the reviews, sorry for the long wait.

_**Miley's POV**_

"Rom- Rom- Romainia!?" I managed to stutter.

"Surprise...?" Jackson said meekly.

"Why didn't ya'll tell me? I'm, like, so nervous! What if I see Jake?" I asked.

My Dad looked at me. "Well, isn't that what you wanted?"

I stared at him. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I just don't think he likes me anymore and what if he thinks I'm stalking him...!"

He smiled. "Don't worry about that. He's got tickets to Hannah's show tonight. You'll see him there, and you don't have to be you unless you want to."

"Daddy, you're a genius!" I cried.

"I know I am, Bud." He laughed.

"Let's go check out our hotel!" Lilly said suddenly. Oliver nodded. Jackson had a look of agreement on his face. "No offense, but we are beat tired and need some SLEEP!"

Jake's POV 

"Hey, Jake!" I heard Kimberleigh call me. "I have the best news!" She continued toward me and I nodded eagerly. "I just overheard Shellie and the writers talking about Holly. Apparently, they're so fed up with her acting and her horrible attitude in general, they want to revamp the whole movie! They're thinking of having her character killed off in the movie, in the middle sometime, and then your character is going to like, be devastated, but you can pull that off you're a marvelous actor, but then, there's going to be like, a new character who is a secret agent double life type girl and stuff and your character ends up with her! Isn't that great? And they're thinking of getting Hannah Montana to play her. Anyway, I was going to tell you that means the movie is on a two-week hiatus, but I don't know if it's true yet. Oh, I almost forgot! They got you Hannah Montana tickets and a backstage pass! So you can meet her!" She ranted breathlessly. I sighed. Hannah had seemed so excited when I told her about Miley. Now I would have to ask her for more advice. "Isn't that great, Jake? You'll be able to bring a guest tonight, you know. I would go, but if they fire Holly then I'm going to get promoted!" Kimberleigh walked off, still chatting aimlessly.

_**THE NEXT DAY **_

_**Miley's Diary**_

Dear Diary,

I have literally become the queen of irony. No, really. Well, besides the fact I really wasn't going to London; I am now in Romania and Jake is coming to my show tonight. Oh, and throw in the fact that Hannah Montana is replacing that Holly girl as the love interest in Jake's movie. Oh, and, there is no tour. Daddy got a call last week and suddenly, this has all fallen into place. Wow. I am really nervous about seeing Jake. I want to hope that he never got my letters, and that's why he hasn't written back… but who am I kidding? I have to go get ready for the concert. Jake isn't going to know it's me, but who knows what could happen?

_**After the Concert.**_

_**3**__**rd**__** person.**_

Jake sauntered backstage and smiled at everyone in sight. _I love everyone_, Jake thought, _Even the couple who was too busy making out to notice me… wait, was that Hannah's friend Lola, and Oliver Oken… no. That kid must just look like him._

"Hannah!" Jake yelled. Hannah, truly Miley, walked over. Miley was shaking nervously.

"Hey J-J-Jake."

"How are you?" Jaked asked eagerly. "The concert was amazing."

"I'm great, how are you?" Miley replied. "There's something I need to ask you." She blurted out.

"Ask me anything." Jake grinned.

"Well, you know that girl Miley you told me about?" Miley barely was able to spell out the words as she took a deep breath before Jake answered back.


End file.
